All That Glitters
by LillBit
Summary: In an effort to once again save his half-brother's hide, Sesshomaru ventured into an overly feminine jewelry store. It was there he found a jewel brighter than any other, one he wanted to keep for himself.
1. The Jeweled Flower

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood with his hands in his pockets in front of an elegant, yet completely female store. The awning arched above him, a light, delicate pink with a flower-its center cleverly replaced with a golden topaz-emblazoned on the canvas. '<em>Kazurahana's<em>', flowing cursive script proclaimed.

He glanced again at the slip his secretary had given him and frowned. It was the right address, but she had expected him to go into _this_ place? It fairly reeked of estrogen. He was here, however, and he really just wanted to get it over with. A clawed hand opened the door, and he stepped inside.

"Welcome to Kazurahana's," the clerk chirped at him. Hnn. Of course it was a female. He didn't bother to look or reply to her, his gaze lazily wandering the showcases to see if he would even bother getting serious.

It looked respectable, and so he strode to the counter.

_Hnn._ A woman, not a girl. A very _nice_ woman with hair the color of midnight and sapphire eyes that belonged on a shelf. A dazzling smile graced pouty lips as she said, "How can I help you today, sir?"

"An anniversary present."

"Oh!" she beamed at him. "Congratulations! How many years will it be?"

He didn't bother correcting her and telling her he wasn't buying the item for his anniversary but rather for his _idiot __brother_ who had forgotten it-again, for probably the tenth time in his centuries long mating with the priestess. "Four hundred and seventy five."

The woman didn't even blink at the number, apparently well acquainted with demons and their life spans. "A big one, then? Four hundred and seventy five years isn't something to sneeze at, you know!"

Sesshomaru merely blinked placidly, and her smile wavered for a second before recovering. Interesting. His stare usually brought even the highest of the executives her met with to tears and this small woman resisted.

Interesting _and_ intriguing.

"What would you like to give her? We have many, many selections to offer you." She came from behind the cover and turned to close the partition, her hair swirling. It left a delicious fragrance, that of fuchsia and warm sunlight, in the air.

"-a necklace?" the woman was asking. "Perhaps a ring?"

"Tell me your name." It was clearly a demand, not a request, and Sesshomaru expected an answer.

Long lashes blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Your name, woman."

"Higurashi Kagome." She bowed. "Dōmo sumimasen for not having introduced myself, honored customer."

"Taisho Sesshomaru."

A cheek dimpled prettily. "Taisho-sama, then. Would you like to tell me a bit about her? Perhaps we can narrow it down that way."

He thought carefully about the hanyou's mate. Quiet, yet forceful. A miko of power, to be sure. She enjoyed cooking and playing with the two's pups in the yard.

Sesshomaru repeated his thoughts. "Quiet. A miko. She likes to cook and has two pups."

Kagome's eyes brightened at the mention of his supposed mate's status of a miko. "I'm a miko as well. I know-"

"You're a miko?" Sesshomaru frowned. He hadn't felt anything.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hai. I mask it so the youkai customers I have don't get discomfited."

"I know just the thing for a miko," Kagome continued from where he had interrupted her, bustling over to a display case and unlocking it. It was a simple silver chain, clearly of the highest quality-it gleamed brightly in the store's light-with a crescent moon pendant hanging elegantly. The inside of the crescent was not filled, and it created a striking contrast against the black of Kagome's hair.

_He__'__d __like __to __see__ his __mark __against__ the__ white __of __her__ throat_. The thought struck him suddenly, and it did have its appeal; however, it was not what he was here for: He was here to save his brother's ass yet again.

"The chain can be lengthened if need be, or exchanged for your pleasure, Taisho-sama." Kagome looked expectantly at him.

"I'll take it."

"Good choice!" She moved back to the counter and began to ring it up. "Silver is a good property for mikos to have around them, especially as jewelry. I find that it helps tune my ki to a finer level than it was, allowing me more exact control." Kagome smiled self-deprecatingly. "I need that extra help sometimes."

The statement interested him and as he signed the slip of paper she handed him with his name and confirmed the total he charged to his credit card, he wondered exactly how powerful she was. Surely a low level miko at the most.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Taisho-sama!" she waved cheerily as he left the store, the little bells tinkling overhead.

He allowed himself a small smirk as he started his car, the creme bag beside him in the passenger seat.

Higurashi Kagome has spiked his interest.

* * *

><p><span>VocabInteresting Info:

_Kazurahana's, the name of the store, means 'the Jeweled Flower'._

_Domo sumimasen: 'Excuse me', or 'I am sorry'_

_Domo arigatou gozaimasu: 'Thank you'2_

**...  
><strong>

**Prompt: Silver**

**Words: 817**


	2. Shine

Chapter Two: Shine

Kagome fiddled in the back with the new arrivals, trying to figure out which would look better in which showcase, which could be showed together, and so on. Absently she smoothed her dove grey dress, wondering if perhaps it was better to place the tiger's eye necklace as a centerpiece or to just lay it flat like the others.

"What if I-" The door jingled as she mumbled to herself, and she started in surprise. It was early in the morning for a customer. Usually they frequented in the afternoons or right before lunch. Nine was significantly earlier than lunch.

Her stomach grumbled on cue at the thought, and Kagome smiled sheepishly. Nine was, however, early enough for breakfast, which she had forgotten in her haste to open the store in time. Ginta, one of her employees, had called in sick and she had simply taken over his shift. No need to call in another when she could do it herself.

"Hello?" A baritone voice filled the store, and Kagome blinked. She recognized that voice. It was the really handsome, very terse youkai from a few days ago! Kaogme moved to the storefront and reveled in the way the sunlight played with Taisho-sama's beautiful, iridescent locks. She really wanted to touch it. Maybe in another universe. She scoffed at herself. He was married! Hair privileges reserved for the mate! Tch.

"Hello again, Taisho-sama!" He would look really nice with something leather on him. Maybe that braided wristlet over there? She could discount it-no! Must restrain herself!

"How may I help you?"

He slid a bag, one that she recognized, over the counter towards her. "Hnn. This one would like to return the item bought."

Dismay settled in her chest. He didn't like it? But she had thought that it would...No matter. If the customer wasn't happy, she wasn't happy. "Hai, Taisho-sama. Would you like store credit or would you like to return it for something else?"

He looked at her inscrutably, and she patiently waited while he decided. Maybe he was having an inner monologue? What if he wanted to take his business to another store? She didn't want the God of the Moon-because he looked like a moon god, not a youkai-unhappy with her store. However, it was his decision. His. Not hers.

Kagome restrained herself from begging him to stay with her so she could keep looking at him.

No! Bad Kagome! He's married. No being attracted to a married man!

Taisho-sama nodded, seemingly decided. "Store credit."

She just about wilted in relief. "Excellent, Taisho-sama. Now, what did you dislike about the crescent pendant? I can show you things that have no similarity to the trait you disliked. Perhaps a bracelet? A pair of earrings?"

"Sesshomaru."

Her train of thought ran into a brick wall. "Hm?" What?

"Sesshomaru." He looked at her expectantly.

"You want me to call you Sesshomaru? I couldn't! You are an honored customer." She shook her head.

Sess-no, Taisho-sama, continued to stare at her until she fidgeted and finally gave up, throwing her hands in the air. "Fine! Sesshomaru-_sama_," she made clear she wasn't going to budge, "What would you like to look at? We just got in some flower-themed gold bracelets. Gold stands for wisdom and is reputed to strengthen the heart; I think it would be a good message to send to your wife." His wife. ... She already didn't like his wife.

No! Bad! She always liked everyone! What was this irrational jealously eating at her?

"Flowers," he mused. "Rin would like that."

"Rin? Is that the name of your wife? It's beautiful." Kagome almost snarled. Was she a perfect wife? She had to be in order to snatch Sesshomaru up.

Her thoughts horrified her. She sounded like a money-hunting woman! Snatching him up? Kagome wanted to punch herself. She wasn't even looking for a husband, let alone snatching one!

He raised an eyebrow. "My daughter."

Oh. He had a daughter? A happy family. Kagome frowned. Maybe she was destined to be forever alone, unless she agreed to marry Hojo. How boring was that? Hojo was no fun. Maybe she just needed to get laid.

Kagome nodded. That was it. This stupid attraction was due to her not getting laid. Well, she'd fix that right quick. It was no good for her to want a married man. It went against all of her principles.

With that thought in mind, she determinedly shoved all thoughts of attractive, moonbeam-haired men and got to work. In the end his left with a new bracelet for his daughter but no anniversary gift.

Maybe he'd come back?

No. Kagome squashed the thought. She didn't want him to come back. He made uncomfortable feelings arise in her.

Yeah. She definitely needed to get laid.

**Words: 781**

**Prompt: Gold**


	3. Tarnish

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome had just finished checking out the last of the lunch time crowd and heaved a sigh, taking down her hair from its chignon to fix it in a half-up, half-down do. She had just finished when in walked another customer, one with shining, iridescent hair.<p>

He's here _again? _Kagome thought, astonished, but gave the customary greeting. "Welcome, honored customer, to Kazurahana's!"

Golden eyes met Kagome's, and a boyish grin spread across his face. "Hi," he said in a gruff baritone, ears swiveling on top of his head.

Ears. Wait. This wasn't Sesshomaru-sama! This was an almost-clone of him, but it wasn't him. What a surprise! Come to think of it, his sexy-ass stripes were missing from his cheeks as well as the purple-blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"How may I help you?"

"Yeah." The look-alike scratched one of his ears sheepishly. "My anniversary's coming up in a few days, and I really need to get a gift for my wife today. I almost forgot it, actually, but thanks to the alarm I set on my phone-I didn't want a repeat from last year," his face reflected the wrath he had received from his wife, "I remembered!"

His boyish charm made her smile. The man's wife was sure to love him; he really was just...cute.

"An anniversary gift?" Kagome smiled. "What kind are you looking for? Perhaps we can make up for last year's lapse?"

He chuckled. "Hopefully. Man was she angry. Anyways, I'd like to get something to match her personality, and I really just can't spare any expense. She's my wife, you know? And it's a big anniversary! Four hundred and seventy-five years!" His face betrayed his feelings towards his wife: an almost worshipful look adorned the handsome features.

Four hundred and seventy-five. That was an unusual anniversary number, and Sesshomaru had told that one to her as well.

...Interesting. And they looked alike, too.

A naughty thought crossed her mind. A three-some? She just about sighed with envy. If only she could be that woman.

Wait. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of youkai are you? An inuyoukai? I wouldn't want to use something strong to polish the jewelry before I give it to you if it bothers your nose." She hastily made up an excuse.

"Keh." He snorted. "Yeah, I'm half-inu. How could you tell?"

"Your ears are pointed and triangular, which is evident of inuhanyou."

Golden eyes dawned with realization. "You're a miko." He came up to her and stuck out his hand. "Taisho Inuyasha. My wife's a miko, too! There are fewer of you all these days than there are youkai. Maybe you all could get together these days and talk technique!"

"Sure," she said absentmindedly, her thoughts focused on the fact that he was an inu. Inu didn't share. The two men that had frequented her store had the same hair and had the same last name, which led her to think they were kin at least, brothers at most.

One of them was having an affair with the other's wife! It was clearly Sesshomaru who was being a bastard traitor, because this guy was simply head over heels with his wife. Couldn't say enough about her.

That asshole of a bastard! Kagome clenched her hands. That jerk! That dishonorable, no good-

"So! A gift?" Inuyasha, the _good_ brother, rubbed his hands together. "What do you have for me?"

Trying to conceal the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kagome began the same process she had gone through with his brother.

"What is your wife like, Taisho-sama?" _Quiet.__ A __miko. __She __likes __to __cook __and __has __two __pups._Sesshomaru's words echoed through her mind.

"Call me Inuyasha." He waved away the formalities. "Ah, Kikyo? She's sweet, kinda quiet but she's got a vicious streak, ya know? She makes a killer oden. You should try it sometime-I swear, she makes the best in Japan. She should, though: she's had almost five hundred years to make it!" He laughed at his joke and Kagome weakly laughed along with him.

What was she going to do? Should she tell him that his wife was cheating on him with his brother? Kagome had morals, but she couldn't bear to bring this man to his knees.

But she had to!

"Oh, what about pearls?" Inuyasha said suddenly. "I remembered Kikyou mentioned them having some special meaning? Something about...umm...faith?

Kagome nodded, her mind still in a tumult. "Yes. It often symbolizes chastity and power, courage and modesty, and signify that the wearer has a pure heart, is innocent, and has faith.

"A pure heart, huh?" Inuyasha absently mussed his hair. "I like the sound of that!"

"Oh!" Kagome added as an afterthought. "It's also linked to the moon."

Inuyasha's mouth split into a wide grin. "Linked to the moon? I'm the beta of the House of the Moon! That's perfect! Show me something with pearls."

They went from one showcase to another, going through bracelets, necklaces and earrings; Inuyasha proclaimed none of them good enough for his wife, and at last Kagome went into the back to get one of the truly exquisite pieces she showed only to those who seemed they deserved it. Inuyasha seemed to love his wife dearly. If anyone deserved it, he did.

Especially with his bastard brother of his and that terrible wife. Ugh.

"Here." Kagome carefully placed the necklace on velvet and showed it to him.

His breath whooshed out. "Man, that is some jewelry. Whew! I'll take that. I don't care how much it costs. She'll love it."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad you think she'll like it. This is one of my favorite pieces-please take care of it."

"Will do!" he waved cheerily as he jaunted out of the store after signing the bill. "Thanks a bunch, woman!"

Kagome collapsed into her chair. She hadn't told him. Oh, Kami, she hadn't told him! She was the worst human being to walk the planet. How terrible was she? Awful. The worst.

What was she going to do? Maybe she's hate it and he'd return it, and then she'd tell him?

Distraught, she ran her hand over her face. She should close early. Her mind wasn't in it anymore.

Of course, the bells on the door jingled, and she looked up.

"_You._"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Pearl<strong>

**Words: 1071**


	4. Broken Links

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Hnn. Her aura was a mess, he noted as he stepped into the store, all disheveled and roiling. He could feel anger and attraction, disbelief and annoyance. What had her in such knots? If Sesshomaru had his way, he would definitely be soothing those knots out, sliding his hands over her indubitably silky skin, pressing into muscles and listening as she moaned in bliss.<p>

_"Sesshomaru,"_ she'd say, "_you have magic hands."_ Kagome would turn around and tilt her face up and then he'd lean down and-

"_You_." The word was hissed at him, and he was jolted out of his fantasy.

"Hello, Kagome," he said, noting how her cheeks flushed in pleasure at his familiar address. "How are you today? I can feel that your aura is a bit disturbed-are you having a rough day?" _Would you like me to soothe it for you with my tongue? Perhaps soothe that creamy skin at the juncture of your neck, right before I sink my teeth there and mark you as mine?_

She ground her teeth and plastered on a smile. "No, Taisho-sama. I'm fine, thank you." Her aura snapped in tightly around her, almost vanishing as she drew it into herself. "How may I assist you today?"

"I failed to retrieve an anniversary gift," he began, "and returned to see what else you have to offer." _A panty flash? Maybe your fingers running over my stripes as we lay twined in bed? _"Ah, Kagome, I'd hope we'd get past formalities." _I can court you and mate you and _then_ do the fingers with stripes combo_.

Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline at his comment. "I'm afraid not, Taisho-sama," she stiffly replied. "Now, for your gift" her pupils contracted "what would you like this time?"

He pretended to think while admiring her scent. The mix of emotions she was feeling spiced up her scent, and it smelled nice; however, the beast inside him urged him to go to her and fix whatever was bothering her. It did not like that she was unhappy.

"You picked nicely last time," Sesshomaru said, "so why not choose again?"

Kagome came to his side of the counter and sailed past him, making a beeline for a certain display case. "May I suggest the lapiz lazuli? It stands for _fidelity_." Her eyes bore into his, apparently trying to send a message, though what message, he had no idea. It's not like he had stated he was married.

"Very well. Show me what you have. This time, though, I feel like I need a model. You see, you bear a slight resemblance to her, and I want to see what it would look like on someone."

"Taisho-sama, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that," she began, but he interrupted her.

"Nonsense. The customer's needs always come first, correct?" It would give him a chance to touch her. If he liked it well enough on her, he would buy it and gift it to her as a first courting gift. He's already spied something in a different display case that Inuyasha's woman would like, and resolved to get it. The half-breed hadn't said anything about his anniversary at all; it seemed he still hadn't remembered.

Kagome shifted and sighed. "Of course, _honored customer_. What would you like to see first? I have earrings in several styles as well as bracelets and necklaces. Perhaps a ring?"

_'_I'd hope we were past formalities,' Kagome mimicked in her mind. Yeah, right. He probably hoped they were _so_ far past formalities that he could just hoist her up on the display case and have his bad way with her. Cheating on his own person who was cheating on their spouse. Yeah. She was SO not going to be a part of that stuff.

Her skin crawled as he placed a necklace around her throat, though her stomach tightened against her will and a delicious burn began to smolder. Kagome internally acted as a witness for herself as she thought that she would like people to know it was attraction against her will.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru, the cheating jerk, stepped back and looked at the necklace critically. "This one think it's not delicate enough. Next."

Kagome resigned herself to a very long hour with him as she tried to keep his business and not castrate him.

What if she killed him and dragged his body out back? Nobody would noti-nah. Miroku, the squatter in the alleyway, would see.

Well damn it all to hell.

It was only fifteen minutes later that Kagome had finally had enough. "I thin that if she's like me that she'll _really_ like this one," she said, motioning to the choker around her neck. "It's nice, don't you think?"

"Actually-"

"I'm glad you agree!" she chirped, and then rang up the choker at the register. Looking bemused, Sesshomaru cast a look at her as she ushered him to the door.

Kagome smiled cheerily and waved. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru!"

As the door closed, she muttered, "Slimy bastard."

On the other side, Sesshomaru raised a brow at her statement, but proceeded on his way.

**Words: 868**

**Prompt: Lapiz Lazuli**


	5. Mending the Links

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Notes: I know this is different, and it's supposed to be that way. For reference, the names you are seeing is how they are stored in each other's address book:**

**If I say, "Mikyou", that's what Inuyasha has Kikyou has stored as in his contact list. So if I say "Mikyou [4:04]: Honey, where are you?" that means it's Inuyasha looking at it.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was not a fan of texting, but he was less a fan of speaking to his brother than pressing buttons.<p>

* * *

><p>LORDStickUpHisAss [2:02]: This one has yet again saved your hide.<p>

StupidHalfBreed [2:03]: wut?

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:03]: Your anniversary. This one retrieved a present for you.

StupidHalfBreed [2:04]: u think i 4got? Lolololololol

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:05]: You did last year, and in 1936, and in 1842, and in 1789 and 1790

StupidHalfBreed [2:05]: yeah well...

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:05]: as well as three times in the 17th century and twice in the 16th. Ten years after your mating...need I continue?

StupidHalfBreed [2:07]: yeahyeah but not this yr!

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:08]: Hnn. This one is sure of your present's inadequacy. Hence, you shall use this one's anniversary gift.

StupidHalfBreed [2:09]: yea rite bastrd my prsnt will kill urs.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:10]: You know you are simply posturing.

StupidHalfBreed [2:11]: no i'm not i got my prsnt kazurahana's-its AMAZING & the clrk wuz a miko she new wut Kik wood like.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:12]: a miko? This one's miko- this one got a present from Kazurahana's as well.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:12]: It's lapis lazuli.

StupidHalfBreed [2:14]: !

StupidHalfBreed [2:14]: no shit! She's majorly hawt!

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:14]: What is this hawt you speak of?

StupidHalfBreed [2:14]: She's a total babe.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:15]: A what?

StupidHalfBreed [2:16]: ur head is in sand stupid bastrd. She's pretty!

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:17]: Stay away from her.

StupidHalfBreed [2:18]: oh ho hoooooo Lord stick up his ass actually likes a person? The world is ending! D:

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:18]: Shut up or this one will come kick your ass again.

StupidHalfBreed [2:19]: u realllllly like her or u wouldn't b threatening me.

Mikyou [2:20]: Yasha darling where are you?

Honeypie [2:21]: sesshomaru likes a woman! A human miko! The world is ending!

Mikyou [2:22]: ! It's about time he found someone. Rin needs a mother figure.

Mikyou [2:22]: are you helping him get her?

Honeypie [2:23]: ...

Mikyou [2:24]: you had better be or you are sleeping on the COUCH tonight. Don't make me sic Jaken on you too.

Honeypie [2:25]: Fine.

StupidHalfBreed [2:27]: Ok, look. U like the chick. Wuts the problm? Go get her like u uslly get evrythng u want.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:28]: She called this one a slimy bastard.

StupidHalfBreed [2:29]: Y would she do that?

StupidHalfBreed [2:29]: Wait...u went 2 same plce 4 jewelry?

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:30]: Yes.

StupidHalfBreed [2:31]: Did u say who it wuz 4?

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:32]: No. She assumed it was for this one's wife, though, simply because this one said it was for an anniversary.

StupidHalfBreed [2:33]: Hmm. Did u say wut anniversry?

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:35]: Of course. She inquired, so this one answered. It IS your 475th anniversary, correct?

StupidHalfBreed [2:36]: Oh shit. Did she ask u what she is like?

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:37]: Yes.

StupidHalfBreed [2:38]: ...

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:38]: ...

StupidHalfBreed [2:39]: Well shit.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:40]: Shit indeed, Inuyasha.

StupidHalfBreed [2:41]: I'm gonna go splain to her wut's rly goin on here. U tried 2 do something nice 4 me & I'm not lettin' ur chick get away cuz o sum stupid misunderstanding.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:42]: Hnn.

StupidHalfBreed [2:43]: Don't hnn me u bastrd.

LORDStickUpHisAss [2:45]: Hnn.

* * *

><p>"Hey, woman!" Inuyasha called as the door opened.<p>

Kagome, in the midst of flitting between customers, looked up, eyes widening and color fading from her cheeks at the sight of him.

"Hi, Taisho-sama." Kagome swallowed.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He smiled slyly. "You need to use some coral to tame your temper regarding my brother."

"Not at work, Taisho-sama," Kagome almost begged.

He grabbed her arm and took her into the back.

"Look, wench," he said gruffly. "I told ya I screwed up last year, right? My brother was trying to do me a favor and got me a gift-without telling me-to try and save my ass cuz he thought I'd forgotten again. He's not cheating with my wife!" Inuyasha snorted at the thought. "He's the most honorable man I know."

Inuyasha almost dropped his jaw as he registered what he said. "Wait wait," he backpedaled. "Don't tell him I said that."

Kagome, who was faint from relief, chuckled. "I won't...that is, I won't if I ever see him again."

He laughed at her. "Trust me, you'll see him again."

Peeking up at him, she said, "Really? I didn't do too much damage? I _did_," she cringed here, "call him a slimy bastard, but that was before I knew all my facts!"

"You're fine." He patted her on the shoulder and wandered out of the store, hands stuffed in his pockets.

**Words: 808 **  
><strong>Prompt: Coral<strong>


	6. Permanently Out of Stock

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Four days later than I planned on posting this, I've finally finished the chapter. This one was mean to me. *pouts* It was NOT cooperating.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Her mind was all aflutter as she waited for Sesshomaru to come in- she wouldn't be able to find him another way, and unless he was a complete stalker, he wouldn't be able to find her any other way.<p>

Before coming to work, Kagome had agonized over what to wear. A red blouse? A skirt? Something conservative? Cashmere...would something made of wool bother his nose? Would he like it better if she wore a dress? Almost immediately after thinking about it, Kagome felt stupid. It's not like he would care anyways-men didn't seem to notice what she wore, and if he _did_ notice, it would be because she was not wearing something tasteful, which she wouldn't do. Kagome wouldn't wear some lace bra with the buttons undone to reveal it as if she was for sale instead of the jewelry in her shop! Kagome wasn't a...well, anyways, she was going to wear what she pleased, and his opinion be dammed!

There was also the question of how to show how sorry she was for jumping to conclusions, though it wasn't her fault because she most certainly had limited evidence to work with! She wouldn't be groveling on hands and knees in front of him, begging for forgiveness; in fact, the thought of him doing that was quite nice. Mmm...a begging inuyoukai. Maybe if he was good, she'd give him a...treat.

No! She'd digressed-he wouldn't be begging for her to take him back. She'd be begging. However, one day down the line (if her took her back, not that they'd ever been together) she'd have him on hands and knees. Oh, yes.

Wait! No fantasizing about those muscular hands of his gripping her thighs as he-

Obviously this wasn't getting her anywhere, Kagome inwardly griped as she puttered around the store making last minute adjustments to the display cases before opening the store. When had she turned into such a horny woman?

Kagome glanced at herself to make sure she wasn't manifesting her ki. When she go thorny, she tended to let lose a little. It was nothing to worry about, however-it wasn't harmful to either youkai or humans she'd been with; in fact, the youkai she had been with had told her that a little burn from her ki only heightened the pleasure, but Kagome wasn't keen on broadcasting the fact that she was horny. "Welcome to Kazurahana's, honored customer! I'm turned on: wanna go to the back and get it on?" wouldn't exactly get her any brownie points with the customers.

She flipped the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open' with no plan in mind and resigned herself to waiting on the handsome inuyoukai to show his face.

-

He didn't show. She'd even stayed through lunch, and her stomach was angry at her, growling every five minutes to remind her of her failure to feed it.

Kagome checked her watch again. It was six fifteen, and she normally closed at six. She was being stupid, hoping that if she waited just that much longer, he would show up.

"Just admit it," she whispered to herself. "You blew it, and he's not coming back."

Wearily, Kagome trudged her way home and resigned herself to a lonely evening of t.v. dinners and an anime.

-

Bells on the door jingled and Kagome looked up, a small amount of hope flaring up in her that it would be Sesshomaru. It wasn't: it was a nice couple, a...wolf youkai and a human woman. If he hadn't come by now, a whole two agonizingly long days later, then he wasn't coming.

She sighed and smiled at the couple. "Welcome to Kazurahana's, honored customers! How may I help you?"

The wolf zoned in on her immediately, eyes going up and down her body. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the action. Didn't the man have any tact? He was here with his special somebody and he was checking her out!"

"Kouga, stop it!" the woman scolded, before looking at her apologetically. "He does that to everyone."

"I only go home with you, babe," the wolf responded, pulling her close to him, and the woman half heartedly pushed him away before giving in with a good natured smile a kiss to his tanned cheek.

"You pervert."

Kouga kissed his wife. "Your pervert, Sango. Only yours." He smirked at her.

Sango rolled her eyes.

It was obvious that they had been together for some time, Kagome reflected, looking at the obvious love the two shared. The woman knew his eyes might wander, but his heart didn't, and in the end that was all that mattered.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Ahem." The two were nudged out of their own world, and they turned to look at her. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, right!" Kouga grinned. "Sorry-I got distracted by my beautiful mate over here. Isn't she just amazing?"

Sango giggled. "Oh,_ please_, Kouga. You're acting like we've been mated for two years: it's been over five hundred."

"Yeah, so?" he squeezed her waist. "You're still my woman, and I like my woman." Kagome almost overdosed on the lovey-dovey aura they were emitting and resisted the urge to call the nearby hospital and check herself in.

The two continued to love on each other in increasingly sappy comments until Sango seemed to realize they were in public. "Kouga, stop!" she hissed.

"Why?"

Sango pointedly moved her eyes in Kagome's direction. "You know."

"Uh..." Obviously he wasn't getting the message.

She sighed and pinched the brow of her nose, turning to face Kagome. "Hi. we came here to-"

"Get a gift for my little mate here!" Kouga interrupted, finishing her sentence.

Kagome, ready to go mope in privacy and therefore ready to get away from the lovebirds, asked, "A gift? What kind of gift?"

"Sango here is pregnant again with our twenty-ninth pup, and I wanted to get her something nice as a congratulatory gift." Kouga couldn't look prouder of Sango in that moment and looked like the cat that got the cream.

The aforementioned pregnant woman blushed and placed a hand over her stomach protectively. "Yes." She smiled shyly. "He's just the sweetest, isn't he?" Adoring eyes looked up at her mate, and they looked about ready to start all over with the smooching and horribly sappy endearments with each other, so Kagome moved the transaction right along.

"Congratulations!" she beamed at them. "Well, we have several items that might fit you two. Perhaps a crystal to show how elegant and beautiful your wife is during pregnancy? I hear men think their wives grow only more elegant with pregnancy."

"Oh, yes," Kouga fairly purred. "My wife is very...elegant."

How he managed to make the word perverted Kagome didn't know.

"How about a bracelet?" she suggested. "Perhaps a charm bracelet to add charms to? We have several that have crystals imbedded in the chain itself."

The trio picked their way through their fair share of crystal jewelry before settling on a simple, yet elegant hair comb. She rang them up and watched them walk out hand in hand, and jealousy arose in her.

She wanted that. She wanted that badly, and she'd scared off the only man she'd been interested in for a long time.

Kagome's Love Life: 0  
>Forever Alone: 10000<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1232<strong>  
><strong>Prompt: Crystal<strong> 


	7. Polished and Sold

Yet another three days later and Kagome had moved on from whining inwardly about being an idiot with regards to men to morosely watching chick flicks and eating cartons of ice cream.

She should move on. Yep. It wasn't like he had even signaled interest in her! Why was she so attached to a being that she'd only met for brief periods of time and knew nothing about? It was absolutely ludicrous, foolhardy, and stupid.

It was also the way love works, a little voice in her head niggled. She promptly punted the voice out of her head with as hard of a kick as possible, feeling satisfaction as the voice got tinier and tinier until it disappeared all together.

Yep. Kagome was done with Sesshomaru Taisho, if not because it was idiotic to fall in love with a man by physical attractiveness and 'hnns' then because he was done with her.

Quickly, Kagome also punted out the other little voice in her head telling her she was in denial.

_

Kagome lovingly finished polishing the jeweled rapier that her father had in his own jewelry store before giving it to her, placing the polish back where it belonged along with the cloth. She carried the sharp object carefully to the wall where it hung and gave it a quick wash of purification, her own brand of cleansing it, and put it back to hang on the wall.

"There," she said with no small amount of satisfaction. "It's time to start the day."

Within a relatively short amount of time Kagome had rung up her first and second purchase and was bouncing with energy. "Sales are good!" Kagome said to herself and gave a little spin.

The door slammed open and Kagome, startled, quickly looked at the door.

"_Hello_ woman!" the man in the doorway said appreciatively, wolf-whistling as he took in her appearance. "I felt your reiki from blocks away and damn if I'm not happy to find you here! Spiked my interest, you did. The Kami must be smiling down on me." He approached her, bushy black tail waving behind him and a wolf hanyou's ears cocked towards her.

"You are," he peered at her name tag, "Kagome Higurashi! Well, Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to make you my woman!"

What was happening? Kagome almost felt overwhelmed. He was claiming her on what basis? She sniffed. What a cocky wolf!

The wolf grabbed her hand. "I'll take care of ya, woman!" He looked earnest, a stray piece of dark brown bang flopping over one blue eye.

"Um..." she replied unsurely.

He let go of her hand and peered down into a case. "Ah! A ring! I want a ring for my woman! Preferably one made of agate-it'll show that I promised you my protection."

"You see, ummmm," Kagmoe paused to let the boy fill in his name.

"Kohaku," the boy supplied.

"You see, Kohaku, I'm not sure we'd be a good match."

"Why?" Kohaku splayed his hands over the display case and leaned towards her. "I know my jewels. You're a jeweler. I'm attracted to you; you're attracted to me. What else is there to say?"

She wished it was that simple-Kohaku seemed nice and charming, but...there was something missing.

He took her silence as acceptance and leaned forwards to steal a kiss from her. His lips were soft and warm, the pressure fleeting, but his blue eyes sparkled at her and for just a moment Kagome was tempted to let herself be swept away.

The door slammed open again and suddenly Kohaku was far away form her, held firmly by the collar of his shirt by a stern Kouga.

"Boy!" he barked. "Stop harassing the woman!"

Kohaku's ears went flat to his head. "She's my woman, otou-sama," he said stubbornly. "I just said it!"

"Yeah, yeah," his father said, giving the recalcitrant boy a gentle smack to the head. "And I'm married to Ai." By the look on Kohaku's face, being married to Ai was a terrible fate indeed.

Kouga looked at Kagome apologetically. "Sorry about this-we're working on his obedience issues." He shot a pointed glare at his son, whose tail tucked between his legs. "After all, one should obey an alpha's orders, right boy?"

"Yes, otou-sama." Kohaku glared at the floor, angrily grinding his jaw.

"What were my orders?" Kouga asked.

The door slammed open for yet another time and Kagome hoped for the sake of her door that nobody else slammed it open. "Kohaku Kuroi Zoku, you are in _such_ trouble!" If Sango's eyes could be shooting fire, they would be. "Just because you felt some reiki and it felt good doesn't mean that you're going to make her your woman!"

Both Kouga and Kohaku bowed their head to the woman's wrath, seemingly too cowed to speak up in their defense. "Besides," the woman raged on, still framed by the doorway, "you are promised to Ayame and Hakudoshi's oldest female and you know that! Don't try to worm your way out of it!"

Kohaku slouched even further, apparently trying to become one with the carpeted floor, while Kouga simply cringed, expecting what was to come.

"And you!" Sango swung around. "Kouga! I leave you alone for ten minutes with our oldest and what do I find? Absolute mismanagement! Do I have to do everything around here?" Sango threw her hands up in the air and then winced. Immediately both her mate and pup were beside her, checking her over in concern.

"Okaa-sama," Kohaku said in concern, "are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "I'm fine. I think I just got a little stressed and angry and the baby didn't like it."

"I won't stress you out again," Kohaku promised fervently. "Especially since you've got another one of my sisters or brothers in there."

Kouga, finished checking her over with both his hands and his nose, swung her up in his arms. "Bed rest for the rest of the week for you, mate!"

"It's only Tuesday!" Sango protested, and Kouga smirked.

"Exactly."

With that, the three were gone as fast as they had come, leaving a bewildered Kagome in their wake.

_

A nice man by the name of Naraku stopped by to purchase an engagement ring for his girlfriend of ten years, Kanna, and Kagome began to close down shop after him. She was exhausted and was definitely glad she'd finished her shift for the week. Let Hiten and Manten finish the week-Kagome was in no frame of mind to be dealing with happy couples and maniac wolves.

"Don't move a muscle," a voice said, and Kagome froze, feeling the hard muzzle of something pressing into her back.

"Okay," she squeaked.

A pair of handcuffs were handed to her. "Put these on."

She did.

"Go to the front of the store and stay there. In fact, here." Another pair of handcuffs was handed to her. "Chain yourself to the door."

Seeing her life flash before her eyes, Kagome moved towards the front of the store and felt the muzzle leave its place at her back. She glanced over to see who was robbing her.

"Miroku?" she gasped in dismay.

He chuckled. "It's not actually Miroku, nor is my hair black. My eye aren't violet, and I'm not a squatter. I like women as much as the rest, but I'm not a pervert. It's surprising you were so nice to me-most people just ignore squatters or hobos, but you went out of your way to help me. That's why you aren't dead. I usually kill the clerks in the stores that I take jewelry from." Miroku casually prowled around the room, glancing into cases.

"Why aren't you worried about being caught?" Kagome questioned, feeling her heart in her throat.

"I disabled the security system before I came in," he replied. "It's kind of stupid to have your power box outside the building, isn't it Ka-go-me?"

She swallowed. No help in reach, not through her screaming, not through security. Higurashi Kagome was all alone with a robber.

"If I let you rob me, will you let me live?"

He carelessly threw a crowbar at her, and stars danced before her eyes as it struck her head. "I already said that didn't I?" Miroku-er, the thief-glanced at her. "I'm not averse to roughing you up a little, though. Gives you a little something to liven up the experience, no?"

"What do you want? I'll give you the keys!" Kagome pretended to sob, trying to think past the pain in her head. He hadn't checked to make sure that she had actually locked herself to the door, which was good because she hadn't. If worse came to worse she could throw herself at him and hope that she remembered her aikido skills.

"I have no need for the keys. The most precious thing in the establishment," Mokroku lifted her family heirloom off its pegs, "is hung on the wall for anyone to take." He tsked at her. "Very sloppy of you, Higurashi-chan."

Rage filled her, and Kagome threw herself at him. "You can't have that!"

Surprise lit his face. Miroku lifted the gun he still held in his hands, and-

A shot rang through the air, before all was calm.

_

Darkness surrounded her, and Kagome floated comfortably, content to remain just as she was. Until the voices intruded, that is.

"Higurashi Kagome," a voice murmured to the left of her.

"Hmm. Isn't she Taisho's?" another voice, this one to the right, asked.

"Oh, shit!" a younger man's voice quavered. "You're telling me I shot commander Taisho's-"

The sound of a door slamming open interrupted the man, and Kagome silently wished people would _stop slamming her door open_. What was it with people these days?

Unceremoniously, Kagome was hauled into someone's arms, and something silky soft nuzzled her face. "This one apologizes," a familiar voice whispered. "This Sesshomaru should have told you." The same voice, so tender the moment before, roared, "Who was the idiot that shot this one's mate?" Retribution was promised in that sentence.

Kagome sighed and decided to relinquish the nice dark place she had been residing in and woke up, blinking blearily.

A face swam around before sharpening. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing here? What are all these people doing here?"

He brushed a piece of hair off her face. "You were being robbed, Kagome," he told her. "We've been staking out your place for awhile to see if we could catch the famed 'Squatter' in the act. He's been much sought after by the police the world over for stealing precious artifacts."

Mind still slow to process, Kagome tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a gentle, yet firm hand. "No sitting, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked regretful. "You were shot by one of this one's team in an effort to save you. The only clear shot we had to a kill spot on Miroku was through your upper left chest by your collarbone."

Kagome blinked. "I've been shot?"

Sesshomaru looked as if it'd been he who had been shot, not her. "Yes."

"That explains why I feel like my chest is on fire, then."

"That's it?" Sesshomaru said incredulously.

"Yes."

"You are a ridiculous human being." Sesshomaru stared down at her, their faces masked from the others' by a waterfall of silver hair.

Being shot also gave her mouth an unlimited ability to run itself, apparently, as Kagome said, "I'd rather be your ridiculous human being."

His eyes widened minutely in surprise before he replied, "You already are."

"Oh, good. I was a little worried, you know," more like inconsolable and depressed, "when you disappeared. I thought I had screwed myself over when I jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru dismissed her fears. "This one was simply tied up with work. The Prime Minister asked this one to look into something and it took me across Japan."

He said it so matter of faculty that Kagome was nodding before she realized that he knew the Prime Minister. "You know the Prime Minister?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He's this one's father."

"Really?" Kagome blinked. "I didn't realize you were related to him."

There was a pause as Kagome breathed through a stab of pain, and then she continued, "Tell me this, Taisho Sesshomaru. You want me, ordinary Higurashi Kagome?" She couldn't believe it.

"You are anything but ordinary, Kagome." Sesshomaru arched a brow. "This one doesn't know many who are mikos with the power to match a taiyoukai's-this one felt the blast of your reiki when you went to tackle the 'Squatter'-who are beautiful and protective of those they don't even know. Furthermore, this Sesshomaru don't know anyone who tackles an armed thief in order to save a rapier."

"It's not _just_ a rapier," Kagome said stubbornly. "It's a family heirloom, passed down the Higurashi line for centuries."

"Did you know it's a youkai-enhanced sword?" Sesshomaru asked. "More importantly, that it's _this Sesshomaru's_ youkai enhanced sword in dormant form. It was lost to this one centuries ago during a fight for power."

"What?"

"Its name is Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru said. "It has immense power on its own, which is why the thief, alias Miroku, wanted to get his hands on it. This one recognized it the second he came in the first day, and put a word in the black market that it was here. This Sesshomaru knew that Miroku would come sooner or later."

"You used me as bait? You weren't really interested in me at all, were you?" Tears prickled her eyes.

"No, no," Sesshomaru hastened to reassure her. "That's not it at all. This one came in here to save Inuyasha from himself-that was his sole reason. Finding you was a personal bonus, while finding Bakusaiga was both a personal and professional one. This one promises that he did not use you."

Pain clouded Kagome's mind as her chest throbbed. "You know," she said hazily, "you never spoke this much when you came in."

"That is because this one was not trying to keep you awake until the medics arrived," Sesshomaru replied, his hand stroking her hair.

"That's nice of you. Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn?"

"Wanna go out for coffee after this?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "This one wouldn't miss it." 


End file.
